primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8.9
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 8.9 is the ninth episode of the eight series of Primeval. It also is the episode where Connor and Abby Marry. Synopsis It's Connor and Abby's wedding and an unwelcome visitor arrives. While Elizabeth discovers that the A.R.C knows everything. Plot Abby and Connor arrive and their wedding place a big mansion owned by Connor's family then all the team arrive as they enter the building ready for the big day tomorrow. At the A.R.C Evan,Dylan,Eve,Darren,Jack and Caroline are introduced to Claudia and Caroline makes a rude remark angering Lester and they all go to the mansion but the detector goes of and the Evan says he will check it out and the team leave. And then Elizabeth looks through the A.R.C's CCTV footage and discover that Lester has some files that look like hers and she leaves to go to the Firm's base. At the incursion Evan is attacked by a Megistotherium and orders backup and Becker,Ryan and Kieran leave the Mansion to join him. At the Mansion Connor's family arrive and Lester sees a newspaper and order all A.R.C personal into one room and shows them the newspaper which says that various children have gone missing in recent weeks and says that all the children have been in recent or past anomaly incursions which Claudia says that the Firm must be behind it and but says she does not know where their base is nor where they have the children. At the incursion the Megistotherium kills a soldier and the anomaly closes then Kieran tranquillisers the creature and calls Lester and he tells them that the A.R.C is in lock down and that the Megistotherium can not be taken back to the A.R.C and then orders them to take it to the mansion and they load it into a van and leave for the mansion. At the Firm's base Elizabeth arrives and tells her that the A.R.C may know and the 2nd Matt takes her to a room where all the children that have kidnapped are and then order Elizabeth to remove all the A.R.C's creatures and see what the A.R.C knows and leaves to complete her mission. At the mansion the Megistotherium is restrained and everyone prepares for a party and Abby and Connor kiss and the Minister arrives then Dylan gets a call from an unknown person concerning Evan and Claudia. Then Matt goes straight to a room and activates a green machine and takes it to the party where music begins to play. At the A.R.C Elizabeth gets orders all guards to leave and gets the Firm's guards take the creatures and then once they have all gone she travels to Lester's house and goes into his bedroom and discovers all the files and documents and takes them back to the Firm's base. At the mansion a friend of Connor wanders of and hears the Megistotherium and see it then removes the wires that are keeping it down and then it wakes up and kills him and escapes from the room and Darren goes to check on it and sees it's not there and returns to the party to tell the others and Lester orders everyone except Abby,Connor and Jack to go and search for it. At the Firm's base Elizabeth shows the 2nd Matt the files and they discover that the A.R.C know everything and figure out Jack or Darren told them about what happened and the 2nd Matt tells him that they must act normally until then leave and they will find out that they know and Elizabeth goes to the mansion. At the mansion the Megistotherium rampages across the back lawn and nearly kills Elizabeth went she arrives then is knocked out by Dylan and and ultimately dies after it breaks it's leg and drowns in the swimming pool and they take it's body away and they finish of the party until the men go their way and the women their way. Next morning after breakfast Connor and Abby get ready everyone rounds up in the main hall and Jack walks Abby up the aisle to Connor and they marry each other and Abby's surname changes from Maitland to Temple. Then everyone goes to the party and then all the guests leave and it's only the team left and Elizabeth blows her cover and tells them she knows everything and that Matt will suffer and she makes a runs for it and grabs Claudia in the process however Claudia breaks free from the Minister's grip and escapes and the two leave as the team go after them and the guests return. Chaarcters Main *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland/Tempel *Jess Parker *Becker *James Lester *Danny Quinn *Patrick Quinn/Ethan Dobroksi *Jack Maitland *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Kieran Coles *Ryan Backer *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Dr.Elizabeth Carter *The Minister *Sarah Page *Caroline Steel *Claudia Brown *2nd Matt Anderson Guest *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Dan Redwoods (Reappearance) *Ben Trent (Reappearance) *Ellie Pitts (Reappearance) Creatures *Megistotherium Setting *A.R.C (Extended cameo) *Mansion *Unknown warehouse *James Lester's flat *The Firm's base Trivia *The overall plot is similar to Episode 4.6 *Megistotherium is the second creature that Dylan mistakes for having a low metabolism the first being the Lycaenops from Primeval: New World. *The way the Megistotherium dies is similar to how the Yutyrannus from Episode 7.5 died. Gallery Imagethy.jpg|The poster for the episode House.jpg|The mansion App.jpg|Lester's Appeartments Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 8 Episodes Category:Primeval